Coward
by MuggleGuitarist
Summary: Neville decides that he will no longer be a coward and tries to take a risk. NevilleLuna. One shot. 'Luna came nearer. That's it, I'm going to do it! I'm not going to say a single word, I'm just going to kiss her...'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does…I am simply using her characters for my own amusement and (hopefully) the amusement of others.**

**(AN: Okay people, this is my first Neville/Luna fanfiction. So please review and be kind! _Constructive_ criticism would be welcomed, as well. (By the way, constructive criticism is not the same thing as a flame) This takes place somewhere in lets say the 5th book)**

**Neville's POV**

Coward

I've always had a thing for the girls that no one else seemed to like (as more than a friend, that is). My first crush was Hermione Granger, but I got over that one fairly quickly. Besides, she's bound to get together with Ron sooner or later. I had also liked Ginny Weasley, back when she was quiet and reserved in her first year. Back when nobody but her brothers, Harry and Hermione seemed to notice that she existed. Well, and I noticed her, too, obviously. I got ever her fairly quickly, as well.

This last girl, however, the one that I like now, is quite unlike Ginny and Hermione. In fact she's quite unlike most people. Her name is Luna Lovegood, but most people call her "Loony Lovegood." I'd like to say that they only call her that behind her back, but that would be a lie. I'll admit, she can be quite eccentric at times, but that's what makes her different. And I like that… a lot.

But the thing that makes this crush so different than the other crushes I've had is that I'm actually friends with Luna. Sure I'm friends with Hermione and Ginny, too, but I really can talk to Luna. We tell each other almost everything. She's my best friend.

"Mr. Longbottom!" The shouting of my name took me from my daydreaming and brought me back to reality. This was unpleasant for numerous reasons. 1. Luna isn't here, 2. I'm in Potions Class, 3. The slytherins are here and are now smirking. And arguably the worst reason, 4. There is a very angry Snape hovering over me. … Well this is sort of unfortunate. I don't mean to pull a Ron but, Bloody Hell!

Snape stood staring at me expectantly, his eyes glowering with anger.

"Er- yes Profersor?" I mumbled, barely over a whisper. I slowly began to sink lower and lower under my desk. The Slytherins, Malfoy of course included, were grinning madly.

Snape let out an irritated sigh. "Fifteen points from Gryffendor, for Mr. Longbottom's inability to hold his attention on the class."

I sunk even lower into my seat and I felt my body tremble. I heard the slytherins snicker, Malfoy being, of course, the loudest.

The clock struck and finally class was over. I gathered my things (which was slightly difficult to do, seeing as I my hands were still shaking and probably wouldn't stop until I was at least four floors away from the dungeons) and left the room. Malfoy and his friends walked by.

"Little coward." Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle, staring at me. Sneering, he asked me, "Is the coward afraid of a little professor?" With that he pushed me into a wall, causing me to drop my books. He walked off, laughing, his followers trailing after him.

I scowled and gathered my things hurriedly, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. Not that I was being cowardly or anything, because I'm really not a coward… at all. I'm not!

Sodding Malfoy is just a stupid git. Of course, I could never say that to his face… but not because I'm a coward… because that would be… rude… yeah. That's why!

I stormed toward the stairwell. I'm really not a coward. I can be brave! I take risks! Well, risks within reason. Risks that aren't really that risky… Oh God. I am a coward!

Well not anymore! I'm going to do something so brave, so bold, so… unexpected, Malfoy will eat (and hopefully choke on) his words!

As I entered the great hall, I saw Luna heading toward me, I could feel my heart leap. This was my chance! My chance to prove that I'm _not_ a coward. I'm going to simply take her into my arms and kiss her. Right here, in the great hall with everyone watching!

Luna came nearer. That's it, I'm going to do it! I'm not going to say a single word, I'm just going to kiss her. She was about a foot away from me. Here I go. I'll just put my arms around her and kiss her. I saw Malfoy looking over at me, still laughing with his friends.

"Hello, Neville." She said smiling, her butterbeer necklace and raddish earrings jangling wildly.

Okay just do it. Come on, do it! Don't be a bloody coward. Just kiss her!

I took a step toward her.

"Hi, Luna." I said dejectedly. Maybe next time.

**Read and Review! You know you want to! **

**-MuggleGuitarist**


End file.
